Battle Brother
by LuffyDragneelUzumakiGoku
Summary: HashiramaxMadara brotherly bond throughout the years. Hashirama and Madara always continue the cycle, but when it's broken which one will be happy and which one will be dead, or are they one in the same? Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… but I wish I did!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me budding in ;p)

_As Children…_

"Hey Madara!" Madara turned around and frowned at his friend as he skipped a stone across the raging river. "Hey Hashirama…" Hashirama looked at Madara skeptically and said, "What's wrong with you, mad because I beat you in our last sparring match." Madara chucked gently, "Hmph, I let you win Hashi." Hashirama grinned, "Well…prove it." Madara grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Hashirama scratched the back of his head goofily as he tried to cheer Madara up. 'After all, the War could make anyone depressed.' he thought. But, Hashirama new that Madara was upset with more that the war…

_As Young Adults…_

"Why can't we stop this, I just want peace!" Hashirama yelled with honesty in his voice. "My brothers, my family, everything is gone! Even Izuna…" Madara looked sadly at the floor as he held in tears. Hashirama did feel bad for Madara, after all, he knew what it was like to lose a brother…to lose family. But, Hashirama couldn't lie and say he wanted Izuna to beat his brother; 'Tobirama is all I have left, along with Madara…' "Dara you still have me, we're family… You've always been a brother to me!" Madara's eyes widened impossibly, and he whispered, "My brother, Hashi…" Madara's eternal mangekyo sharingan flared as he screamed, "No… I can't just forget my brother, nor forgive your brother for killing my last family! I just can't!" Madara's blue sussano swirled into existence, with the large chakra blade gleaming in his hands and Hashirama's wood golem and wood dragon rose from the ground. A moment of dead silence came…then the battle.

_After the Battle…_

"I won Madara, please except my treaty for peace!" Hashirama had a look in his eyes that could only be described as…exhausted. His face was slightly hollowed and a frown was marred on his face. Madara looked at him and closed his eyes as he layed on the dirt. "Kill yourself, or your brother, then I'll except the treaty." Both the Uchiha and Senju ninjas who surrounded them gasped in shock. Tobirama tuned towards his older brother with extreme calmness and said, "Well, are you going to kill me aniki?" Hashirama grinned and took off his red armor, as he shook his head. He grabbed a kunai and held it to his stomach as he laughed, "As long as you honor the agreement Dara, I except your demands." Hashirama began to plunge the kunai into his stomach, but it only touched the fabric of his shinobi shirt as Madara's hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Hashirama looked at Madara questioningly. Madara said in monotone, "I except the treaty, you need not meet my demands Hashi."

_In the Village Hidden in the Leaves…_

"I thought this was our dream? I'll make you the Hokage and the people will look up to you!" Hashirama said harshly. Madara smiled sadly and said simply, "The people don't want me, the violent Uchiha. They want the kind-hearted, weakling Senju, you. This isn't my real dream; my dream has only just begun to take shape." Hashiramra frowned as he said, "We can make this work Madara, please just stay here! Tell me your dream! I couldn't have done any of this without you…" Madara gave a crazed smile and said, "There is nothing for me here! I'm leaving, and as for my dream…you'll soon find out." Madara flashed his eternal mangekyo sharingan and disappeared in whirl of fire. Hashirama stood there stunned, and for the first time since he was a boy, he cried. He sobbed his heart out and let his anguish go. 'Why couldn't I save him?' He slammed his fist into the wall as he screamed, "I'm sorry Dara, my brother…"

_At Final Valley…_

Madara and Hashirama were panting as they faught, shinobi to shinobi. Madara's sussano thrust his blade into the wood golem's shoulder, but it only healed and continued to fight. Madara got the upperhand as Kyuubi tripped the wood golem and destroyed it with his tailed beast bomb. Hashirama created a new golem with even greater strength and battled once more. The Senju was beginning to win, and Madara's rage grew stronger. Madara's sussano suddenly swirled and covered Kyuubi in its chakra; his strength combined with the nine-tails soared. Hashirama stood for a moment, and sage mode marks appeared on his face. He shouted with all his might, "Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands! (this is also called Veritable 1000-Armed Kan'on)" So there they were, the great Uchiha Madara with Kyuubi and sussano on his side, and the amazing Senju Hashirama with sage mode and the several thousand hands technique on his side. A moment of dead silence separated them. 'I guess our battles are all the same, ne Dara? I didn't want it to happen like this, but I need to protect the village…the village will always come first, even over you, my brother.' A look of regret flashed in Hashirama's eyes as Kyuubi ran in uncontrolled anger at Hashirama and his wood contraption. A large cloud of just appeared and then, nothing. The wood contraption was gone, along with the sussano and kyuubi. There was only Hashirama standing and Madara on the ground. Madara stood shakily to fight, only to be brought down by Hashirama's sword. It pierced him through the heart, and he knew he had lost the battle. Hashirama looked at him with such sorrowful eyes, it looked as if tears were about to spill. Madara laughed as he struggled to brush his hand across Hashirama's cheek, and said, "I knew you would win Hashi." Hashirama made a look of shock, then a gentle yet sad smile overtook his face. "I guess you let me win again aniki?" Madara coughed blood as he said, "You won by your own hand, I'm just glad I was here to witness it otouto." Madara smiled brightly, brighter than he ever had before as he whispered, "I'll always be your battle brother, and you'll always be mine, right Hashi?" Hashirama smiled back and nodded, but inside his heart had been crushed into a billion pieces, "Yes, Dara you'll forever be my battle brother." A moment of silence grew between them, but then grew longer, and longer…

The End.

Well that was my story! I know it was short and was really badly done but I just had to write it. This is my first fanfiction, although I have an unfinished DBZ one on my other account… So I guess this is my second? I just say this is my 1.5th fanfiction. :p P.S. The details of the story aren't all from the show… So don't review and say, "That's not how Madara died! Hashirama's wood clone distracted Madara and then Hashirama stabbed him from behind!" I know I know! I just wanted to change certain details to fit the story and whatnot. I appreciate constructive criticism, and especially reviews from other Naruto/Naruto Shippuden lovers! Thanks for reading the story, I hoped you like it… at least a little bit :p -LuffyDragneelUzumakiGoku


End file.
